STORY ONLY I DIDN'T KNOW
by Jackfruit Girls
Summary: Pada akhirnya tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang indah. Jika ku tahu, aku menangisi semuanya. Saat itu, aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu. Sebuah cerita yang hanya tidak ku mengerti.


Ini song fanfic sekaligus fanfic oneshoot ku yang pertama.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu nya IU yang judulnya Story Only I Didn't Know …

Ada bagus kalau saat membaca ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya.. huuu.. itu lagu sedih banget dan dalam banget.

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Pair : Naruto, Hinata**

 **Mey Meiya**

 **present**

 _ **Story Only I Didn't Know**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sore itu, kau mengajak ku bertemu di taman yang biasa kita kunjungi.

Tapi-

Entah kenapa saat itu aku takut bertemu dengan mu, rasanya aku tidak ingin menemuimu disana. Bahkan rasa takut ku kian membesar seiring langkahku yang mulai mendekat ke taman.

Disana.

Aku lihat kau duduk menunduk, memandang kebawah. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu.

Tapi aku tidak mengerti saat itu, sampai kau berdiri dari kursi begitu melihatku. Kau berjalan menghampiriku yang entah kenapa berhenti melangkah ke arahmu.

Takut. Lagi ku rasakan takut itu kian membesar saat kau berjalan ke arahku, aku juga tidak berani menatap matamu saat itu.

Dan saat kau sampai dihadapanku, aku mengerti dengan jelas kenapa aku begitu takut menemui mu saat itu.

 _ **Jeongmal neon da ijeotdora**_

 _ **Bangebge nal boneun neuol eougel boni**_

" _Aku ingin kita berpisah. "_ Ucapmu. Entah kenapa kau ucapkan kata itu dengan tegas.

" _Ke- kenapa ? "_ Sekarang aku memberanikan diri memandang kedua matamu, mencoba mencari sebuah kebohongan disana, tapi-

" _Aku tidak bisa bersama mu lagi. "_

Aku tidak menemukan kebohongan itu.

" _Ta-tapi kenapa ? "_

" _Ku harap kau bisa melupakanku. "_

Diam.

Aku hanya diam mematung memandang punggungmu yang mulai menjauh.

Jadi begitu. Kau benar-benar melupakan segalanya, melupakan bagaimana cerianya kau saat menyapaku.

 _ **Geujeya eoryeompusi apaodora**_

 _ **Sae sal chaoreuji mothan sangcheoga**_

Seketika tubuhku lemas, bahkan kaki ku sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuh ku. Perlahan aku jatuh terduduk, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan tangis ku dalam diam.

" _Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. "_

Kepingan katamu dulu samat-samar ku ingat. Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku, lalu kenapa sekarang kau menyuruh ku untuk melupakanmu.

" _Kau tidak apa-apa ? Apa ini sakit ? . "_ Tanyamu saat lalu, di saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda. Aku hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban.

" _Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka. "_ Katamu menenangkan seraya mengobati luka di lulutku. Ku tersenyum memandangmu yang begitu fokus mengobati ku.

Lalu-

Bagaimana dengan luka ku saat ini. Bagaimana rasa sesak yang ku rasakan ini. Kau bilang tidak akan membuat ku terluka kan ? Lalu apa yang lakukan, bahkan kau tidak mengobati luka yang kau akibatkan ini.

Rasanya luka ini lebih sakit dari luka waktu itu. Begitu sesak dan perih, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernapas.

 _ **Nunmureun heureujil anhdeora**_

 _ **Ibyeorura haneun ge daedanchido mothaeso**_

 _ **Ireohge bojalgeot eobseoseo**_

" _Ahahhahaahahahah "_

Aku tertawa kencang, tak mempedulikan orang di sekitar memandang ku aneh. Mungkin bagi mereka aku seperti orang gila. Tertawa begitu keras dengan mata yang membengkak dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

" _Hahahaha... Hikss.. ahahah... Hikss.. ."_ Tawa ku perlahan mengecil.

Ku usap kedua mata ku dan perlahan bangun.

Berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat yang memiliki begitu banyak kenangan untuk ku.

Rasanya sangat lucu. Apa ini sebuah perpisahan ? Rasanya perpisahan ini bagai tak berarti, karena ini serasa tidak benar.

 _ **Joheun ibyeoriran geo, gyeolgug sesangen eobtneun iriran geol**_

 _ **Aratdamyoen geuddae charari da ureodulgeol**_

Pada akhirnya tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang indah darimu. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kau juga tidak menengok ke belakang saat itu, kau tidak menengok yang begitu putus asa dengan perpisahan itu.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak tau lagi semua tentang mu. Kau bagaikan menghilang di telan bumi.

Jika kau tahu, aku menangisi semuanya sampai ku tidak ingat lagi apa yang sudah ku tanggisi.

Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu. Kau berhasil membuat ku melupakan mu.

Semua hal tentang-

 _ **geudde imi naraneun geon negen kkeutieotdaneun goen**_

 _ **Naman mollasseotdeon iyagi**_

Dirimu.

" _Heii... Aku Namikaze Naruto. Boleh aku duduk di samping mu ? "_ perkanalan mu seraya menjulurkan tangan ke arah ku.

" _B-boleh. "_

" _Siapa nama mu ? "_

" _Hi-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata desu. Dozoyorosiku Namikaze san. "_

" _Panggil saja Naruto, Hinata chan. "_ Pintamu sambil tersenyum hangat kepada ku. Aku merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dari dasar perut ku, merasakan kedua pipi ku yang menghangat karena senyum mu.

Saat itu, aku tidak pernah tahu jika aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu. Sebuah cerita yang tidak pernah aku mengerti.

 _ **Sarangeun anietdeora**_

 _ **Nae gyeote meonmuldoen siganieosseul ppun**_

Jadi itu semua bukan lah cinta.

Saat kau-

" _Hinata chan. Aku menyukaimu. Ehh... bukan. Aku mencintaimu. "_ Katamu sambil mengengam erat kedua tanganku. Terpancar kesungguhan dari sorot matamu.

" ….. "

Aku terdiam membisu. Mendadak suasana di antara kita begitu sunyi, bahkan suara ramai di sekeliling taman ini tak terdengar di telingaku. Hanya suara mu yang mengema di telinga ku.

" _Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada padamu, baik itu jelak ataupun bagus. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, menjagamu dan mengenggam tanganmu setiap hari. "_

" _Na..Naruto kun. "_ Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir ku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku syok dan bahagia di waktu yang sama.

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu membalas perasaanku. Tapi mau kah kau tetap berjanji, setelah ini apapun jawabanmu kau tetap mau berteman denganku, juga tidak akan menghindariku. "_ Ucapmu memohon. Kini kau tidak lagi menatap ke arahku melainkan menundukkan kepala mu.

" _Aku tidak mau berteman dengan mu setalah ini Naruto kun. "_ Ucapku.

Seketika itu juga kau langsung mendongak ke arah ku. Kedua mata shapire mu membulat tak percaya dengan ucapanku.

" _Ka-kalau begitu ak- "_

" _Aku memang tidak mau berteman denganmu setelah ini Nauto kun, tapi aku mau menjadi ke kasihmu. Aku juga mencintai mu. "_

" _Hi-Hinata. "_

Saat kau menyatakan cinta. Apa benar itu sebuah cinta Naruto kun ? Atau hanyalah sejenak waktu yang kau habiskan bersama ku.

Hingga kini aku tidak pernah tau, apa yang benar tentang dirimu. Yang kau katakan, yang kau janjikan dan semua waktu kebersamaan kita. Apa semua itu benar sebuah cinta ?

Sampai saat aku-

 _ **Ijeya oeryempusi argeotman gata**_

 _ **Wae neon mianhaesseoyaman haetnunji**_

Mulai mengerti tentang semua kebenaran tentang mu.

" _Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan ? "_ Tanya ku dingin pada seseorang yang kini duduk di depanku.

" _Ini tentang Naruto. "_ Jawabnya.

" _Aku sudah tidak peduli tentangnya. Jika itu yang kau katakan aku akan pergi. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membahasnya. "_ Ucapku seraya mengambil tas yang ada di samping tempat duduk ku.

Perlahan ku langkahkan kaki meninggalkan orang itu, yang masih kaget dengan jawabanku.

Sampai-

" _Naruto. Dia. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. "_

Tap.

Ucapanya menghentikan langkahku.

Ku masih berdiri mematung membelakanginya, mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

" _Dia. Benar- benar mencintaimu, bahkan dia tidak mau memberitahukan semuanya padamu. Dia tidak mau membuatmu sedih dan pada akhirnya dia menanggung semua itu sendirian. "_

" _Apa maksudmu ? Mencintaiku ? Hah, apa kau sedang bercanda padaku Sakura ? Aku tahu yang di cintainya hanya dirimu dan aku hanya mainan untuk nya. "_ Ucapku yang masih membelakanginya.

" _Tidak Hinata. Kau tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "_

" _LALU APA YANG TIDAK AKU KETAHUI. "_ Tanya ku teriak.

" _Aku tahu semuanya. Dia meninggalkan ku karena dia mencintaimu. Da..n.. Hiks.. Aku..Aku..Hikss... hanya di mainkan olehnya. Aku tahu semuanya Sakura. Jadi ku mohon jangan menganggu ku lagi. Aku sudah merelakan kau dengannya. Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun lagi tentangnya. Biar kan aku melupakan semua tentangnya dan hidup tenang. "_

 _" Tidak Hianta. Kau harus tau semua tentang Naruto. Ini untuk mu. Ku harap kau mau membacanya. "_ Ucap Sakura memberikan sebuah buku bersampul biru.

 _" Aku minta maaf karena selama ini menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Tapi ini kemauan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."_ Jelasnya bersunguh-sunguh dan berjalan meninggalkan aku yang diam mematung memandang buku yang ia berikan tadi.

Ada ribuan pertanyaan di kepalaku saat itu. Apa yang yang tidak ku ketahui tentangmu. Bukankah semua sudah jelas, aku tahu semuanya. Tahu kalau kau hanya mencinta Sakura.

Tapi. Apa maksud dengan semua ucapan Sakura saat itu dan kenapa dia memberikan buku yang tidak ku ketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Hingga saat ku sampai di kamar ku dan membaca semua yang ada di buku itu.

Aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali saat perpisahan itu.

" _Aku ingin kita berpisah. "_

" _Ke-kenapa ? "_

" _Aku tidak bisa bersamu lagi. "_

" _Ta-tapi kenapa ? "_

" _Aku mencintai Sakura. Saat aku bilang cinta padamu, itu hanya untuk pelarian ku saja. Aku tidak bisa terima kenyataan kalau Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke. Waktu itu hanya kau yang dekat dengan ku. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada Sakura kalau dia akan menyesal karena tidak memilihku. "_

" _Hiks...hikss...hikkss... "_

" _Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku. "_

" … _... "_

" _Ku harap kau bisa melupakan aku. "_

kau berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan aku.

 _' Maafkan aku Hinata. Maaf. Maaf. Aku sunguh minta maaf. '_ Samar- samar aku dengar kau mengucap lirih kata itu.

Saat itu aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu, bagiku kata maaf mu saat itu hanyalha sebuah rasa bersalah karena mempermainkan perasaanku.

Tapi kini aku tahu, ucap maaf mu bukan karena hal itu.

 _ **Naega neomu deuldeosseotna bwa**_

Kau tahu Naruto kun ! Kau sangat lah jahat.

Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua dari ku. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu pada ku. Kau pikir perbuatanmu tidak membuat ku sakit.

Tidak Naruto kun. Itu malah menyakiti ku. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan semua kebenaran tentangmu.

Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu ? Apa kau takut aku akan terlalu berharap.

 _ **Ddeonaneun sungamajeo gidaereul haesseotdani**_

 _ **eolmana useuwotdeon goni**_

" _Sudah lah Hinata. Jika kau seperti ini Naruto akan sedih. Bukan ini yang dia mau. "_ Ucap Sakura memcoba menenangkan ku.

" _Sa-Sakura chan. Maaf kan aku. Aku...hikss...aku tidak tau harus seperti apa. Aku menyesal pernah mengatakan membencinya, aku menyesal tidak mau mendengarkan mu saat itu. "_

" … _... "_

" _Kenapa dia melakukan semua ini padaku Sakura chan. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya saat dia kesakitan. Aku juga ingin melihat senyumnya untuk terakhir. Kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku ? "_

" _Dia tidak ingin kau sedih Hinata. "_

" _Apa tindakannya tidak membuatku sedih Sakura chan ? Kata kan padaku Sakura ! Apa yang salah padaku ? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu semuanya padaku ? "_

" … _... "_

" _Hikss...aku I..ingin memeluknya Sakura, aku ingin dia ada disini. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku ingin dia menceritakan semua nya padaku. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja. "_

Dan-

Saat kau meninggalkan ku, aku hanya bisa berharap kau kembali. Meski ku tahu betapa bodohnya harapan ku itu.

 _ **Joheun ibyeoriran geo, gyeolgug sesangen eobtneun iriran geol**_

 _ **Aratdamyoen geuddae charari da ureodulgeol**_

 _ **geudde imi naraneun geon negen kkeutieotdaneun goen**_

 _ **Naman mollasseotdeon iyagi**_

Pada akhirnya tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang indah.

Jika ku tahu, aku menangisi semuanya.

Saat itu, aku telah menjadi bagian dari akhirmu.

Sebuah cerita yang hanya tidak ku mengerti.

 **~ ^^ oo FIN oo ^^~**


End file.
